Brown Sugar
by klaire-chan
Summary: My first at writing fan fiction: four oneshots of different flavours. Infused with Kyouya and delicate touches of Haruhi. Because their love is like brown sugar, subtly sweet yet somehow just right.
1. Quotable Quotes from Haru chan

It's our school break! Inspiration suddenly struck me today, out of nowhere.

Here's a short chapter for all of you to enjoy. ^_^

* * *

**Quotable Quotes from Haru-chan**

* * *

There are certain words that Haruhi could say that instantly brings the Host Club members' mouths wide open and dropped to the ground.

The following statements are good examples. Apparently, most of the time, Haruhi doesn't really realize the impact of what she's saying.

While on a boat ride trip, when the sun's rays are hitting on Kyouya directly, Haruhi thought he had a fever when she touched his forehead.

"Kyouya, I think you're hot."

...

When Haruhi was with Kyouya during a particularly busy day in a community hospital, she had insisted that they help out in the children's nursery.

"How many babies would you like me to give you?"

...

In Kyouya's office, Haruhi was in a hurry to get into the bathroom to pee, only to find out that the door was fingerprint-locked and palm-print secured, and she had no choice but to scream frantically to find where Kyouya was.

"Kyouyaaaaa! I need your _touch_ now!"

...

In the third music room, while everyone was cleaning up, Haruhi laughed after Kyouya unintentionally did something that she found extremely funny.

"You're taking my breath away, Kyouya."

Haruhi giggles more, but does not realize she's the only one who's laughing, while the rest of them are in a speechless shock.

(Naturally, after that line, Kyouya began to plot schemes on how to make Haruhi laugh again, in the hopes that she might let another statement like that slip from her lips.)

...

One afternoon, after Kaoru and Hikaru's prank, when Haruhi was chasing the twins to retrieve her painting back, she went to her final resort.

"Kyouya, please give my art back to me!"

At this, Tamaki faints. He naturally misheard the word Art as Heart.

...

Because Kyouya wasn't paying enough attention to Haruhi, when she was asking him to properly schedule a day off for herself from Host Club activities. She pointed to the calendar and though she was slightly annoyed already, she made her voice less firmer and a little more gentle.

"Kyouya... [sigh] I just want a date."

...

When Kyouya finally has Haruhi as his girlfriend, when Haruhi finally realized that her heart was with Kyouya.

"Kyouya... I am so in love with you."

(It was sweet to Kyouya, and even sweeter to him that this time, she had _finally_ meant what she said.)

* * *

I don't usually write like this, but something came over me. Hahaha. So... did you like it?

Comments and reviews will be highly appreciated. ^_^ Thank you for reading!


	2. Just Because

I'm not feeling well today, but of all times, I felt the urge to type a story out. I need fluff. So, I'm making some, and I want to share that fluff with you guys. Please read my third chapter. I hope you guys are well, or at least, if you're sick too, I hope you feel a little better after reading this.

Thoughts of Haruhi and Kyouya will be marked in the story below.

In this story, someone got sick. (Surprise, surprise! Hahaha.) It's Kyouya's everdearest Haruhi.

* * *

**Yes, I Have To. **_**Just Because.**_

* * *

Wrapped in the fluffiest blanket that Haruhi could find in her apartment, she blew her nose for the hundredth time that morning before throwing it in her _third_ trashbinful of used tissue paper. That was when she heard _it._

That one special knock was knocked at the door, a certain _thump-thump-a-thump-a-thump _that was used only by a _certain_ person, that one special person that is Haruhi's significant other.

Kyouya had the keys to her apartment, as always , but he decided it would be more courteous to knock first. True, he _is_ her boyfriend, but still, he knew better than to nonchalantly invade his girlfriend's home when she was feeling rather unwell.

_The twins must have told him. Or... Tamaki!_ Haruhi should've known it was impossible to hide something like this from Kyouya. _Even if it was just for a few hours, _Haruhi thought. She trudged about her little apartment and looked around. It was not as perfectly clean as she would usually have it, but it would have to do.

Haruhi opened the door and saw Kyouya with an obviously* worried expression.

(*writer's note: When it comes to Kyouya, what is obvious for Haruhi to see is usually _not-so-obvious to other people_.)

"Kyouya," Haruhi sighed, "You didn't have to come here during your office hours, it's unnecessa... Aaat.. Aaaatch.. Wait-" She suddenly hurried back inside. Kyouya heard a loud _atchoo_ and another tissue paper going down the wastebasket. He smiled to himself.

_Obviously, my dear Haruhi, I had to come. I want to come, anyway. I bet you wanted me to come, too._

_[Sigh] After he heard me sneezing like that, he now probably thinks that I really did want him to come. Even if I would never admit it. But he has so much work to do, just like me. I could never tell him to leave his office for a while just to cuddle with me, even if I wish he would._ (Haruhi laughed at herself for thinking this. I mean, _cuddle? _Admitting a secret wish like that could only mean that she was really sick.)

He sighed at her stubbornness and let himself in and closed the door behind him. When Haruhi came out of her room, she was pleasantly greeted by a familiar scent wafting about in the air.

"Here, this will help with your cold." Kyouya lovingly offered her a mug of soup. He naturally guessed beforehand that Haruhi, being the practical person that she is, would happily use a mug instead of a bowl for drinking soup especially if she was on her own (just like him). It was more convenient and comfortable and less prone to spilling, after all.

Haruhi smiled softly and laughed a little, upon seeing her boyfriend be in her home as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Was it really a Monday? _Yes, it was a Sunday when we had dinner last night, _Haruhi mused_._ She sat beside Kyouya, but he, instead, lifted her her a little and brought her closer to him so that she was being hugged by him from behind, as they sat together on a floor carpet. Haruhi, after seeing the _mug _and grinning at it, tried to hide her eagerness as she peered into its insides. The fifth time she sniffed the warm liquid, a flash of recognition finally spread over her face. Within the light blue ceramic confines of the mug was _it_.

"Kyouya... I know you know this is my favorite soup, but you didn't have to get this for me, really... The only place where you can buy this is more than fifteen miles from your office!"

_What is fifteen miles from miles from my office? (Kyouya) _

_Then again, what is fifteen miles to Kyouya? (Haruhi)_

Seeing Haruhi's beaming face and sparkling eyes after one sip of the aforementioned soup, Kyouya remarked. "You say that I didn't have to get it for you, but I'm glad I still did." With that, he gently pinched her chin and teased her.

Haruhi gently giggled, and moved to distance herself a little from him. "Okay. But you do have to move away a little... You might catch my cold."

Kyouya continued to hold his arms around her and refused to let her go. "I already foresaw you reminding me that. I took some vitamins before I headed here." He hugged her a little tighter and laughed near her neck. Haruhi felt those familiar shivers go up and down her spine. Truth is, it was _only Kyouya_ who could make her feel thrilled like a schoolgirl with a crush, even with the simple and seemingly little things.

"So then, tell me. You rarely get sick. What happened?"

"That's alright, you know... I do get sick sometimes. Nothing to worry about."

Kyouya raised an eyebrow. "Have you been working too much on your current case? If so, why didn't you tell me?"

_I just wanted to be with you last night, Kyouya. We rarely went on dates these past few weeks. Having a break from everything just to talk and eat and be with you for just a little while... It was an opportunity I couldn't pass._

Haruhi blushed a little. "I'm sorry, Kyouya." She sneezed again. A pang of guilt passed through Kyouya as he gazed at his beloved.

_It's partly my fault, anyway. I knew you were a bit busy recently but I still asked you out to that restaurant last night. And we ended up going home so late that you probably didn't get enough rest. I wanted to be with you so badly, and I knew we both have our schedules filled most of the time._

"I'm sorry too, Haruhi."

"Um... Kyouya?" Haruhi snuggled a little closer to Kyouya "I'm sorry too about you having to go here to my apartment today. I know you were going to have a meeting this afternoon, and..."

_I know that you always prepare in advance for your business affairs, but you know that I still don't want to get in the way of your work, Kyouya._

"Tamaki _and_ the twins called me earlier to tell me that after working _more than ten days straight_ in your firm, you _finally_ took a day off from work because you had a serious cold. You don't absent yourself from your office unless you really need to. That is more than enough reason for me to go here and see you."

_You probably feel that you're "getting in the way" of my work. I don't want to hinder you either from your career in law, Haruhi, so I can understand your concern. But don't mind me. My "detour" to your apartment today is more than worth it. Besides, you may not be aware of it, but I now prepare for my business activities a little earlier since you became my girlfriend-so I can instantly go to your side in case something comes up and the Ootori company can still be perfectly working fine. Of course, you're always my first priority over everything else. I can build all the companies I want in my entire lifetime, but I'll never find another Haruhi, Haruhi._

Haruhi shook Kyouya from his deep contemplations when she asked, "But seriously, Kyouya. Did you really have to?"

_What? Yes, I have to! Because I love you so much, Haruhi. (Kyouya)_

_Kyouya, you bastard. I love you so much too, and I can't help but worry. (Haruhi)_

Kyouya paused for a moment before replying. "Yes, I have to. Just because."

_So stop worrying already, my dear Haruhi._

_Alright, Kyouya. I understand, if you say so. _Haruhi was going to smile but her face suddenly crinkled up instead. "Aatchooo!" _There goes two more tissue paper sheets. I should really go to the grocery soon to buy a few more boxes of tissue paper. They're supposed to have a sale on toiletries for today, anyway._

"Haruhi? I'll go with you to the grocery. I think you need to buy more tissue. This is your last roll, isn't it?"

Haruhi, surprised, looked up at Kyouya.

Deep chocolate eyes looked straight into intense silver-ash gray ones.

Haruhi thought of kissing Kyouya, but she didn't because she didn't want to risk Kyouya getting a cold.

Kyouya thought of kissing Haruhi. A short kiss on her lips shouldn't do them any harm, what was a cold, anyway? Haruhi had always made sure that Kyouya eat healthier foods and more fruits since she became his. That should be a good reason to Haruhi later in case she asks about his health, as she most likely would. And so he did. He kissed Haruhi.

_I love you. You probably hear me, don't you? You're the only person in this world who can best "read" my thoughts. And that's just one of the many, many reasons why I am so deeply in love with you. (Kyouya and Haruhi) _

Haruhi felt like she might be getting a whole lot better pretty soon.

* * *

**Watch out for more chapters in the near future.** Of course, I'm still all for the Kyouya-Haruhi pairing. It's the closest I can get to daydreaming and pairing Kyouya with myself right now. Lol. Hahahaha!

(Let me look around for a quick minute in case somebody sues me for claiming Kyouya to myself. No, dear, I'm not claiming him to myself. If I could do that, I wouldn't have been writing fanfiction about him here, I would have been too busy living happily ever after with him.) XD

If you have time to drop me a review, that'd be great. I'm now feeling that feeling many writers feel when they feel that they would like to feel what their readers are feeling about the piece that the writer has felt so strongly to write.

Guess what? After writing this chapter, I feel that my fever has come down a bit. How cool (pun intended) is that? XD

Another note: I had to change the title of this chapter to _Just Because _since I discovered that chapter titles in the drop-down selection cannot include punctuations. The original title can be found near the top of this page, below my first batch of Writer's Notes.


	3. The Temptation of Haruhi

Hi everyone! :) Thank you for the patience! :D

Here's a chapter that came out of nowhere. I'm glad I managed to put it into paper. I haven't been writing lately, so it seems like I have to get used to it all over again. Hahaha.

I present you with... [drumroll]

* * *

**The Temptation of Haruhi**

**

* * *

**

A newspaper delivery. An ad for a big sale. An interested Mrs. Ootori.

The result? Pure, unadulterated temptation.

Oh, it was just a newspaper delivery one fine morning. An ad seen in the newspaper advertised an upcoming Midyear Weekend Sale Extreme in a local commoners' mall for that week. A tired-from-work Haruhi who has been constantly discouraged by her husband to go to such places (for her safety's sake) happened to be reading that particular newspaper.

_If I did go... It'd be alright, I... I wouldn't be staying there very long anyway. I could just... peek inside. Or just see what they have up for sale. Or if the very friendly Mrs. Fish Vendor is still there. I should learn her name and contact number when I go there. I wonder if she still sells some of her famously yummy ooto-_

But no way. Kyouya would be unhappy if he somehow found out. Going to a public market was bad already, but hiding it from him as well? _Sigh. An unpleasant recipe._

But that unpleasant recipe was still a temptation.

_But I might also find something unique there for him. Something they don't have in those high-end boutiques, something that will interest him. Something like... Hmmm...It has been a long time since I've gone there... What was it again that they had in the second floor? Was it that fastfood place where Kyouya and I first ate together, just the two of us? Or was it in some other-_

"Haruhi? Are you okay? Did you hear what I just said?" A curious Kyouya looked up from his own work, stood from his desk (upon which the latest model of his infamous Pineapple Laptop was resting) and walked across the bedroom to Haruhi, who was sitting in a very comfortable armchair near the room's gargantuan Victorian window overlooking the Ootori's beautiful gardens.

"Hai. Sorry. I was just... thinking."

"Have you gotten enough sleep last night? Did you stay up too late working again?"

"Ah. It's ... nothing." Haruhi flashed him one of her signature Haruhi, heart-melting smiles. Still, somehow, Kyouya felt that something was bugging her. _What could it be?_ He mentally went over some possible scenarios. No profoundly stressful case had been bothering his beloved lawyer this week, right? Well, none that she had told him of. But it's not like Haruhi would bother telling him if there was something stressing her at work unless it was something so exceptional.

Kyouya sighed as he neared a Haruhi absorbed in her own thoughts. _You're still so cute even when you're just like that, thinking to yourself_. Kyouya then mischeviously but gently hugged Haruhi from behind and she jumped a bit, undeniably surprised. But pretty soon she melted into his arms and she relaxed, finding herself a cozy spot in his shoulders. She dropped the newspaper onto the floor and used her free hand to bring Kyouya's face to her. She kissed his cheek and giggled at Kyouya, who cuddled with her a little more, laughing as well. She still can't believe how he could manage to hide his amazingly sweet side from everyone else.

"But hey, I'm alright, really..." _How could I have been so silly? To be tempted with something so impractical as wanting to go to a public sale? It most definitely isn't worth it. I'll just ask Kaoru's wonderful girlfriend to go out with me next week to the spa. Maybe I just really need to do something relaxing for a change. _Haruhi sighed. She turned her thoughts back to her thoughtful husband, who was probably just putting off some urgent things he had to do on another weekday morning such as this, just to make time with her. "I love you, Kyo-"

* * *

_An Epilogue for this One-Shot_

Two days later, early in the morning, Kyouya and Haruhi were seen holding hands while walking inside an advertised commoners' mall during its famous Midyear Weekend Sale Extreme. Sellers and merchants were still finishing up their preparations for the busy day ahead. Occasionally, Haruhi would spot some interesting or useful thing that couldn't be found in the more upscale malls, and together, they would buy some of these wonderfully-discounted items.

_Haruhi hadn't learned too much from me, 'd never know that I didn't really ask permission to shop here while the public isn't allowed yet. _Kyouya laughed gently to himself. Two days ago, Haruhi had sent a maid to check the market out before the Weekend Extreme Sale but Kyouya had intercepted the woman on her way. After some well-worded inquiries, he finally knew what Haruhi had been contemplating earlier that morning. He then figured out a way **to have the big store open two hours earlier** instead, on the very day of the sale. Of course, it did cost some amount of money, but what the heck. They both needed to relax. Haruhi was clearly enjoying the sight before her. And Kyouya was clearly enjoying a very happy Haruhi's company.

Kyouya suddenly remembered that he hasn't replied to Haruhi's unfinished statement yet, after he gave her a quick kiss two mornings ago. He held her hand a little tighter and whispered something into her ears.

Haruhi didn't realize they were almost at her favorite stall already. Mrs. Friendly Fish Vendor, though, had not only seen Haruhi, but she had also seen that favorite customer of hers blush a brighter pink than the famously yummy ootoro she was selling. The old woman giggled softly to herself. _I wonder what that handsome gentleman was telling her._

* * *

So... How was it? :) Reviews are sooooo welcome. :D


	4. Shopping Bags and A Silk Handkerchief

Note (written on November 6, 2009): I had changed the order of the Brown Sugar oneshots, by the way, though I left the chapters' content untouched and unedited. This story was supposed to be the first one, as it _is_ the first fan fiction that I had ever written. I had just realized that it was rather lengthy and might prove to be less interesting for readers than the other three oneshots (I was fearing that it might bore some.). Still, I hope you enjoy this last story anyway. :)

* * *

**I'm dedicating this story (my very first one!) to all the great Haruhi-Kyouya fanfiction writers and fans out there!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters. I wish I had a Kyouya, though.

* * *

**Shopping Bags and a Silk Handkerchief**

Kyouya Ootori and Haruhi Fujioka had gone out for a little shopping in the neighborhood market.

Earlier that day, Kyouya had been thinking of a way on how he could make Haruhi say "I love you" to him as he had been reading a psychology article on romance (which was unusual for him to do, yes, but it was infinitely better than the cheesy love novels Tamaki had offered him). All that was done because Tamaki had insisted that showing affection was a good thing between couples. Sure, it _may_ sound a little shallow and unnecessary, but Kyouya felt it interesting to see Haruhi for once being out of her usually practical self and being a little sweet and sugary if it was just for him. So, during the entire day, Kyouya had been subtly trying to nudge Haruhi into showing a bit of romantic affection (something that he has been secretly yearning for anyway).

Back to the supermarket. Of course, Kyouya _had_ been unwilling to undergo such a menial task, but Haruhi was Haruhi, and he couldn't just refuse her so easily, especially when she asks for something with those big, brown (and beautiful) eyes. Besides, who knows, an opportunity for Haruhi to say "I love you" might come up, and her doing so without Kyouya initiating it would be more than enough motivation to make him push a cart along endlessly colorful but ironically monotonous aisles.

The shopping lasted for about thirty minutes. _Not bad for a woman_, Kyouya mused. However, perhaps it had ended too quickly. An "I love you" from Haruhi was yet to be heard.

Later that afternoon, the couple ended up walking down the street towards Haruhi's new apartment. They walked, because according to Haruhi, it shouldn't hurt to try doing a _commoner_ thing every once in a while. (Kyouya mentally noted to limit Haruhi's exposure to Tamaki's excessive passion for commoner stuff.)

The new apartment was provided by Kyouya, naturally, so that Haruhi would be living close enough to her university, where she's now studying law. Haruhi would have preferred her old place, but Kyouya insisted that Haruhi, being his girlfriend, should be taking safety measures for herself-after all, he argued, it would be more practical anyway. Haruhi only agreed because, yes, it would be practical-more practical than the other suggestions which Kyouya had brought up, like hiring a special bodyguard to drive Haruhi in a limousine everyday, back and forth, from school.

They continued on walking, both of them clutching multiple plastic shopping bags along the way.

"You know, Haruhi, we're still quite a distance from your place. I could still call one of our chauffeurs in this vicinity to take us there instead."

"That's okay, Kyouya. We're almost halfway there, and it's not _that_ hot this afternoon, anyway."

Kyouya sighed. _Not hot?_ It was half-past three o'clock in the afternoon, yes. But the sun is still there, with all its remaining UV rays pouring down on his precious Haruhi.

"Don't worry, I put on that sunblock you gave me before we left, sempai-which reminds me, please don't choose a lotion as expensive as that next time."

Kyouya grunted. He was almost trudging-still in a sophisticated Ootori way, of course-along the rough sidewalk when he heard a little sigh from Haruhi. Haruhi?_Sighing_?

He mentally checked the possibilities. No, Haruhi does not have an exam tomorrow. He glanced at Haruhi beside him. No, nothing seems to be unwell about her either-not with that pretty blush warming up her face after the pleasant exercise walking has given her.

That was when he noticed Haruhi's hands. She had these small, delicate hands that no amount of housework could ever seem to ruin. Kyouya hated that she had to bring some plastic shopping bags as well, but Haruhi had insisted on sharing the load with him as they went out of the store earlier. Sure, ten minutes earlier, she looked okay bringing those, but now her hands had turned slightly pink and pale in a few places. The weight of the bags must have been putting their strain on her fingers and paining them while blocking her blood flow to her fingertips at the same time.

"Haruhi, give me your shopping bags. I'll carry them for you."

"No, Kyouya-sempai, I'm alright." A direct refusal. Haruhi returned to her faraway thoughts as they continued walking down the street.

Kyouya sighed. He should've known better than to demand something like that from the sometimes-stubborn Haruhi.

A few more moments passed.

"Haruhi, your hands are getting tired from all this, I can take the extra load instead."

Another refusal given by Haruhi, and it was obvious to Kyouya that he would have to do it the Kyouya way, sooner or later. Haruhi's hands turned a bit paler every few stores that they passed by. Finally, Kyouya stopped. Haruhi, quickly noticing her companion pause beside her, returned from her drifting thoughts. She stopped too after a moment and looked questioningly at her boyfriend.

"What's the matter, Kyouya?"

"Haruhi."

"Yes?"

"Give me your shopping bags."

Then Kyouya gave Haruhi The Look. Though somehow, he couldn't help but use it more softly when it's her that he's dealing with. Haruhi tilted her head a little to the right and giggled. Kyouya strained not to let his Lookget even softer. Haruhi seemed to get the message and sighed, but not without leaving a trace of a smile on her lips before she spoke.

"Okay then, sempai, if carrying these shopping bags would _really_ mean that much for you, then I'll give them to you."

"Good." _Success_. (Eh? Since when has Kyouya been satisfied with small successes as these?)

Kyouya reached towards Haruhi, pushing all of his own plastic bags deep into one hand so he could take Haruhi's own stuff using his other hand, but Haruhi didn't instantly give the shopping bags to him. Instead, she pulled out a flimsy, cream-colored silk handkerchief, embroidered with flowers, out of her pocket. She carefully wrapped the smooth cloth around the shopping bags' handles before finally offering them to Kyouya.

"Thank you for the concern, Kyouya. Here you go."

Kyouya reached for the shopping bags with his free hand. Then, they got back to their walking.

He soon remembered why that handkerchief looked so familiar. They had just passed a Japanese restaurant when Kyouya decided to ask her about it.

"Isn't this handkerchief the one Hunny and Mori gave you?"

"Yes, it is."

"I thought you didn't care for fancy handkerchiefs that much." Kyouya mentally noted to order a dozen handkerchiefs better than this one just for her.

"I didn't, but I ran out of my favorite plain, white cotton ones, so I had no choice."

Kyouya smiled to himself. He cancelled the list of specifications for the custom-made handkerchiefs for Haruhi that he had been planning out in his thoughts a few moments ago. Around this time, Kyouya had already given up on making Haruhi say "I love you" to him. He figured that it won't be Haruhi anymore if she just said words like those just as casually as that. Besides, this most likely isn't a good field to be manipulative about. After all, he did love Haruhi for her spontaneously blunt remarks every now and then; with all the sincerity that makes any too-honest comments of hers excusable. But there was still another question to be asked.

"Haruhi, why did you have to put that on?" Kyouya pointedly looked at the handkerchief that he could feel with all its silkiness, covering the harsh plastic handles with a gentle 'cover' as he carried Haruhi's original share of shopping bags.

"So that it wouldn't be painful even when you carry them for a long while."

Kyouya's eyebrow twitched a little and went up, curious. "But why didn't you put it on for yourself earlier? You knew you these weren't exactly _light_ shopping bags."

Haruhi, amused that Kyouya unusually contemplated a light topic, answered, "But it gets wrinkled easily, and I've been avoiding having to use that handkerchief today even if it was just in my pocket, because I dislike having to spend a lot of time ironing delicate fabrics like these."

Kyouya cringed. He knew that by now, even without looking, that fragile handkerchief must already be very much creased and wrinkled in his hands.

"Then, Haruhi, you shouldn't have given it to me..."

"But without the handkerchief, _your_ hands would be _hurt_ by the heavy shopping bags." Haruhi was obviously sincerely concerned, and she had answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world to say.

_(A note about carrying plastic shopping bags: when you carry them long enough, the plastic handles can really get painful with your fingers. Imagine carrying a heavy plastic bag full of groceries and how it would hurt after a while, causing you to shift your fingers every now and then.)_

He thought about all the times when Tamaki and the others had dragged Haruhi out shopping. _Wait, Haruhi has never offered her handkerchief to anyone else in carrying shopping bags before, and..._

That was when Kyouya realized that Haruhi, in her own Haruhi-kind-of-way, had just told him that she loved him.

After all, even though that action might seem only of little significance, what it meant was worth so much more than all those casual and cheesy romance novel "I love you's" could ever hope to be.

* * *

Author's Note:

I got the idea for this story a few days ago, when I was on my home carrying (guess what?!) a plastic bag.

It was around two in the afternoon. It was hot even though I had my umbrella. The harsh, hand-unfriendly handle of the heavy plastic bag only made things worse. Good thing, the long walk became worth it as it made me wonder what would happen if Kyouya and Haruhi were in this situation.

The plot I came up with during that time reminded me of the fact that I haven't posted a story here yet. That made me guilty since I have been reading so many OHSHC fanfics here for a long while already! So, I'm going to try and post some stories in my account every now and then.

I was planning to write more Haruhi/Kyoya stuff, but I wanted to know the readers' insights about it first so I can improve my ways the next time around. So, I would really appreciate any advice, suggestions and corrections, comments, criticisms and positive feedback from you guys.

Please, read and review. Thank you.

-An update (May 26, 2008)-

I'm now going to make this into a series! A special thanks to those people who first reviewed my story - **x-twilight-x, Kalachuchi, Lisse08 and 10Join-Fei**. It was very kind of you to share your comments. (",)

By the way, this story originally had the same title as its first chapter, to those who have read this before already. I changed its status and title because, as I've mentioned up there, I'll be adding more stuff to this... Wish me luck.

I'm looking forward to writing my next story for all of you. As for the moment, I thank you for reading this first chapter.


End file.
